Los Ecos del Polvo
by The DarkGred
Summary: Mil quinientos años, y Ponyville es ahora una inmensa urbe. Sucia, ruidosa y despiadada. Los elementos de la armonía han reencarnado, pero ya nadie las recuerda. Twilight ha reencarnado como una pegaso, una técnico de hechizos; Fluttershy como una unicornio, dueña de un pequeño invernadero. Y Dash, incapaz de volar, corre por los tejados entregando comida china.


_Notas del autor: Antes de comenzar, deseo dejarles la música que me permitió escribir esto. Puede que a alguno le transmita mejor lo que intento plasmar aquí, si también puede oírla: Position Music - Saboteur (Adam Peters)_

...

El lamento de Celestia.

Los tiempos cambian. Los recuerdos se convierten en cenizas, opacando los sueños de aquellos que nunca vuelven la vista al pasado, de aquellos que lo repudian y se aferran al porvenir, un porvenir que solo creen conocer.

Celestia alza la vista al cavernoso pasillo de techo alto, escuchando los engranes gastados de la torre del reloj sonar a la distancia, mientras camina sin prisa por el largo y desierto pasillo. Los vitrales de las ventanas forman figuras danzantes de color sobre la alfombra purpura, a medida que el sol se pone en el horizonte de aquel velado atardecer. Las sombras se alargan mientras el día muere, y ella recorre sin prisa lo que ahora es su prisión de oro y mármol, el castillo de Canterlot. Sus altas torres blancas ahora se encuentran empequeñecidas, embebidas y asfixiadas por la inmensa urbe que la rodeaban. Por los inmensos rascacielos de cristal y concreto que proyectan su sombra sobre ella, día y noche, formando los imaginarios barrotes de una ciudad atrapada en la impaciencia y la ambición, donde la resignación es una virtud y el brillo ambarino de las calles le arrebata a la noche su luz plateada. La nostalgia dulce y punzante aun atrapa a los pocos que alzan la vista y contemplan aquellas luces olvidadas, apenas perceptibles entre los monumentos alzados con hierro, concreto y sudor.

La alicornio se detiene ante uno de los ventanales, mirando la inmensa ciudad extenderse mas allá del horizonte, mientras ella se atormenta por un pasado que ahora solo ella puede recordar. ¿Porque que es la esperanza, en un mundo en donde tu voz es solo escuchada como un polvoso eco del pasado? ¿Que es la armonía, en una urbe en donde el amor por lo no se tiene, es prioridad?

Esas preguntas se incrustan en mi alma cada vez que veo a través de estas ventanas, observando un mundo al cual no ya pertenezco, un mundo que me ve como una reliquia del pasado, un consuelo pasajero. Porque no me han olvidado, al menos aun no del todo: todavía juran con mi nombre, todavía les dedican una mirada al astro rey, a la luna de plata, cada vez que alzan la cabeza con una mirada implorante cuando alguno de estos dos logran filtrar su luz a través del manto de nubes de alquitrán.

El crepúsculo se ahoga sobre la silueta de los rascacielos, y entonces miro mi propio reflejo en el cristal. Mis ojos me devuelven una mirada cansada, y mi piel blanca de alabastro no refleja arruga alguna. Si no fueran por mis ojos cansados, podría pasar por la serena, animada y benevolente Princesa Celestia que fui hace 1500 años. Pero no con estos ojos, estos que han visto tanto sufrimiento, tanta desgracia. Los años simplemente no pasan en vano. Dejan su huella, dejan su marca... una que veo ahora en mi mirada.

Porque debo reconocer que la sola idea de que puedan olvidarme se ha convertido en mi mayor temor, en un miedo que me atormenta en mis sueños. Un miedo que se convierte en horror cuando creo ver en mi misma, aquellas señales que vencieron a mi hermana... cuando la nostalgia me embarga, cuando el recuerdo se vuelve mas grato que el presente, cuando nace en mi el impulso de hacer caer todo lo que ellos han levantado durante este tiempo, y volver a ver aquellos días que atesoro en la memoria, con pequeñas villas y el verdor de los campos. Cuando el Everfree Forest aun existía. Cuando Ponyville era solo eso, una villa encantadora y no una urbe sucia y alquitranada...

Pero esos años no volverán. Cada uno de ellos eligió dejarlos atrás, de un modo u otro... por decisión propia, por dejadez, por anhelo y esperanza, por continuar los pasos de alguien mas, porque no han conocido otra cosa, por indiferencia, por dulce ignorancia, por perseguir sus sueños, por proteger el de otros... por sacar todo lo bueno, o todo lo malo que puede ofrecer este mundo... todos, de un modo u otro han elegido continuar este camino.

¿Cual es mi papel, en un mundo en donde los dioses ya no son necesarios?

El reloj de la torre anuncia el final del día con una campanada, y me alejo del ventanal en dirección a la biblioteca en busca de una dulce bocanada de nostalgia, deseando apartar ese pensamiento de mi mente. De desterrar la misma pregunta que se repite insistente al borde de mi pensamiento... una que me formulo al llegar al borde de la entrada que da a la entrada de la biblioteca y mi mente me traiciona, creyendo ver por un momento un reflejo purpura doblando un estante. Porque no puede ser ella. Porque no hay nadie allí. Porque no es posible...

\- Porque ella, todas ellas, están muerta. -retumba mi voz en el aire, rompiendo el silencio.

…

El taller de Twilight.

El día comienza a despuntar, abriéndose paso través de la maraña de tejados rotos, de cables de alta tensión repletos de nidos de parasprite del atestado Distrito C, una aglomeración de apartamentos de fachada melancólica y talleres grasientos. Los charcos de la lluvia pasada salpicaban las aceras en esa mañana fría y tranquila, mientras las primeras almas revivían de su letargo, comenzando el día y uniéndose a la multitud que comenzaba a formarse en la calle.

Los cascos resuenan contra el concreto, y pronto se eleva un coro de trotes, voces y rostros. La calzada se llena de vida en minutos, y los puestos de comida, recién colocados, se abarrotan de gente ansiosa de algo caliente y dudosa calidad. Una figura purpura se aleja de uno de estos changarros, bajando la calle hasta detenerse frente a un pequeño taller de aspecto anticuado, de aspecto clásica dirían algunos. Obsoleto, dirían muchos otros. Porque fue uno de los primeros talleres de esa calle, de aquellos primeros años de de la magia de engrane.

Twilight mira con cierto orgullo al otro lado del vidrio del aparador, sobre el que se podían ver algunos de los modelos originales, de aspecto robusto y solido, no como esos delicados cilindros de brillante color plateado que se encontraban relegados en un rincón del escaparate, siendo los modelos mas recientes y novedosos, y todo sea dicho, los que mas se vendían. Eran contenedores de magia enlatada, como solían llamárseles de forma coloquial. Mecanismo de suspensión de hechizo único, como preferían llamarles la mayoría. Basuras de un solo uso, como ella misma prefería llamarles.

La pegaso de piel purpura toma la llave de su bolsillo, ingeniándoselas para manipularla con las plumas de su ala e introducirla en la cerradura, girándola sin problema. La campanilla suena como bienvenida mientras ella enciende las luces, dejando su alforja detrás del mostrador antes de girar el letrero que colgaba de la puerta.

\- Otro día, otro engrane. -susurra con una sonrisa, echándole un nuevo vistazo de orgullo a su viejo taller, repleto de libros, herramientas, piezas e ingenios en diferentes estados de desarme o reparación, colgados de las paredes o puestos sobre las mesas detrás del mostrador. Siempre le divertía pensar que su trabajo se asemejaba mucho al de un relojero, con el pequeño inconveniente de que una lata de hechizo podía perfectamente estallarle en la cara si no tenia descuidado.

Con la sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios se sienta en la mesa mas próxima, colocándose frente al proyecto mas reciente, uno que debía entregar reparado esta tarde. Consistía en una lata vieja e intrincada, delicadamente elaborada y camuflada como un farol de ferrocarril, un diseño bastante popular hacia unos años. Twilight se coloca las gafas de aumento, comenzando a modificar los delicados engranes dentro de la lata de hechizo. Estos últimos protestan con un chirrido, y ella se acerca la lata al oído, sacudiéndolo un par de veces antes de regresarlo a la mesa, volviéndose hacia uno de los armario para rebuscar entre los cajones, repletos de herramientas cuidadosamente clasificadas.

Twilight tararea una antigua y arcana canción, dejando que la punta de sus plumas danzaran mientras manipulaba sus herramientas, arrancándole la vida al viejo artilugio, otorgándole una nueva existencia, una nueva utilidad. Porque sin ponis como ella, esas pequeña maravillas acabarían en la basura. Porque sin técnicos como ella, esos delicados ingenios serian desechados y reemplazados después de su primer y único uso, como supuestamente estaban diseñados. Usar y tirar. Gastar y comprar.

La pegaso purpura suelda una ultima pieza y cierra la tapa, alejándose para contemplar su labor. Con una de sus alas se quita las gafas para mirar con sus propios ojos como anillos de magia arcana surgen del aparato. Los engranes giran ruidosamente, los anillos rotan y se tornan mas intrincados, y con un resplandor de ámbar, el hechizo de la lata es lanzado por encima de la mesa: un pequeño sol artificial comienza a elevarse, flotando a un metro del techo y llenando a la sala entera de una cálida y agradable luz ambarina. Un sol portátil, sonríe satisfecha, pensando encantada en lo útil que podrá ser para el pequeño invernadero que tenia su cliente, su mejor cliente.

…

El consuelo de Fluttershy.

\- Con permiso. ¡Con permiso! -repite Twilight, disculpándose una y otra vez mientras corría encantada a través de la multitud, abriéndose paso a empujones mientras mantenía un ala alzada, protegiendo con ella su alforja derecha mientras intentaba como sea mantener a la ola de gente alejada de su delicado contenido. Se encontraba impaciente por ver la cara del cliente ante aquella reparada maravilla. El pequeño invernadero se encontraba al final de la calle, allí donde el obsoleto cableado que colgaba de lado a lado en la calle impedían el vuelo. Pero la molestia del entrego a domicilio no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. El orgullo le impedía esperar a que ella lo recogiera, queriendo entregarlo cuanto antes y ver de nuevo aquella gratitud. La de su mejor cliente y amiga.

Con la sonrisa radiante se detiene enfrente del local, mirando por un momento el variado y exótico surtido de plantas raras que se encontraban ahora en exhibición, antes de entrar emocionada. Y se detiene, mirando como no era la única. Un caballero vestido de forma elegante se hallaba frente al mostrador, hablando con la tímida propietaria. Estuvo a punto de llamarla, cuando la expresión en su mirada la detuvo con un nudo en la garganta. Ella no le ve llegar, ni el caballero que le daba la espalda, quien prosiguió con su monologo.

\- ...estas cosas fueron la novedad en su momento, pero acéptelo, señorita Fluttershy: ya nadie quiere una planta con ojos que solo sabe marchitarse si olvidas regarla. Es un desperdicio de tiempo y espacio. Así que escuche mi consejo, y consiga otro trabajo. Uno de medio tiempo al menos, si desea conservar estas cosas. Eso al menos, si sigue entre sus planes no quedarse en la calle con todas sus plantas. Porque de retrasarse otra vez con su pago, eso es lo que obtendrá.

El arrendador del local da la vuelta y fuerza una sonrisa, encontrándose con la recién llegada y rodeándola antes de despedirse, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Twilight le ve alejarse por el vidrio, antes de continuar hasta el mostrador, donde encuentra a su amiga. Fluttershy se encontraba hablándole a cada una de las plantas mascota que se hallaban detrás del mostrador, en pequeñas macetas, cada una criada con magia y ternura.

\- No hay de que preocuparse, ya verán como saldrá bien. -les susurra con voz dulce la unicornio de pelo rosa, sorbiéndose las lagrimas. No se percata de la presencia de la técnico hasta que otra de las plantas, una blanca y con su maceta colocada sobre mostrador se frota contra ella, llamando su atención. -Tampoco tu, Angel. Ya encontraremos la manera. -la planta carnívora la mira por instante antes de señalar con su mirada hacia la pegaso que se hallaba en silencio con las alas caídas.

\- ¡Twilight! Yo-... este. No esperaba-... yo tenia que-... lo has, oído todo ¿verdad? Lo siento, no quería-... no quería que tuvieras que preocuparte por mis problemas. Ya tienes demasiados como para que-...

\- ¡No querías! ¡Fluttershy! Debiste contármelo, podría haberte ayudado, podría haber hecho algo.

La unicornio sonríe con amabilidad, pero niega con la cabeza. -No es necesario, Twilight. Como dije, ya tienes demasiados problemas manteniendo a flote tu taller, como para tener que preocuparte con mis propios problemas. Lo siento.

\- ¡Por Celestia! -la pegaso se lleva un ala al rostro, antes de usar ambas para enfatizar- ¡Ok! ¡Bien! No importa ya, ahora lo sé ¿no? Bien. Ahora lo que importa es sacarte de este embrollo. Puedo vender algunas herramientas para completarte, lo único que necesito saber es cuanto necesitas.

\- Oh, no podría pedirte que hagas tal cosa. -susurra su amiga, encogiéndose un poco sobre si misma.

\- Y aunque no lo hagas, Flutters. -suelta ella con decisión, mientras coloca el ingenio en el que había estado trabajando sobre el mostrador- Porque no pienso ver como se hunde mi única amiga.

Ambas se miran a los ojos por un momento, la primera decidida, la segunda avergonzada, hasta que Twilight suelta una tenue risa, antes de aclararse la garganta para hablar- No es mucho, pero te tengo una pequeña sorpresa. ¿Recuerdas aquella lata que me diste? Mira, la he reparado.

La pegaso presiona el botón encima del artilugio, y los anillos arcanos se forma alrededor de este. Y la mirada de la tímida unicornio comienza a iluminarse, observando como un pequeño y precioso sol color ámbar surge del aparato, flotando sobre sus cabezas y llenando su invernadero con su hermosa y cálida luz.

Y ambas se sobresaltan, cayendo al suelo al escuchar el estruendo de los paneles de vidrio del techo, arriba de ellas, mientras una sombra azulada los cruza velozmente y amenaza con romperlos.

…

La entrega de Dash.

\- ¡Rainbow! -escucha que grita a alguien, cuando deja atrás el techo del invernadero. La pegaso de cabello arcoiris suelta una pequeña risotada, aumentando su carrera para dejar atrás aquella voz que no dejaba de maldecir su nombre. Al parecer la callada botánica tenia visitas.

Da una voltereta, cayendo sobre el próximo techo y cuidando de que su carga no se desparramara, utilizando su ala derecha para mantener el equilibrio mientras corría a toda velocidad sobre los techos mugrientos y empapados. Con la otra ala mantenía en su lugar media docena de cajitas de comida china, balanceándolas sobre su lomo con el muñón de su ala izquierda... defecto de nacimiento. Su ala izquierda se encontraba deformada y atrofiada, impidiéndole volar... pero eso, no le impedía correr.

Le encantaba correr. Era genial. Correr, saltar, caer, y volver a correr aun mas rápido. Para ella era una pasión que le nacía por dentro, que le gritaba pidiéndole libertad y adrenalina, emociones y aventura. Ella sabia que volar estaba en su sangre, y era algo que no podía evitar.

Y cuando iba a toda velocidad sobre los techos, por las calles y los parques, podía sentir que volaba, una maravillosa sensación de liberarse. Lo era todo para ella. Como cuando te quitas botas muy pesadas ¿entiendes? Y de verdad sentía que volaba. Así como su madre, su abuela y la madre de abuela y _**todos**_ los anteriores a ella. Porque cuando corría, intentando entregar a tiempo una nueva entrega, no se sentía incapacitada. Solo era libre de una forma diferente, de una manera única. Y creía que eso la hacia especial: el poder demostrarles a todos que podía volar sin tener que hacerlo. Podía saltar hacia la felicidad que le esperaba en esos segundos que flotaba en el aire entre edificios, en aquel vació en el que ningún pegaso podía llegar, se atrevía a llegar. No con todos esos cables surcando de un lado a otro la calle, de esa maraña eléctrica que hacia que solo ella se arriesgara, convirtiéndolos en su dominio, en su cielo privado.

\- Yo puedo volar, como nadie mas puede. -le susurra al aire de la mañana, sacando la lengua para realizar un salto aun mas exigente que el anterior.

…

…


End file.
